


Nightmare

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: “You are a failure, Lucas Lallemant. You are a complete and absolute failure.”He cried because he knew it was true, and there was only so much time before Eliott would realize that and leave.Eliott, however, believed something entirely different, and it was his job to ensure Lucas belived it too.





	Nightmare

Manon was shaking her head. Yann's lips were pressed into a tight line. Basile's usual cheer was replaced with a deep hatred. Mika's eyes bore cold into his, dissatisfied. Chloé merely sighed and turned away, unable to spare him the luxury of a glance.

_"These people can't stand you. They would never admit that out loud, though."_

And Eliott, oh Eliott. He stared right at Lucas with an unreadable void of an expression, so complex and intense Lucas found himself tensing under his gaze. He found distaste, disgust, annoyance and even hurt directed towards him in the eyes of his lover.

_"He hates you. He's only with you out of pity. What are you doing? You're wasting these people's time, these wonderful people, all of whom just want you to leave."_

_"Mika and Manon clearly don't want you living with them. You always flake out on your friend group, why would they still like you? Hell, you even forgot Basile's birthday."_

_"You are a failure, Lucas Lallemant. You are a complete and absolute failure."_

His father said.

Lucas frantically pushed himself up against the mattress, his eyes wide with fear and pure sadness at the words reflected onto him only moments ago. He was scared it was all true, and terrified of when or how Eliott would realize that. 

Sweat beaded his forehead and his hands shook, eyes searching for light. He scrambled for the light switch before forcefully wrenching his own wrist away. He couldn't wake Eliott, he needed him and didn’t want to upset him.

God, he was selfish.

Tears slipped down his cheeks and he silently cried, leaning against the headboard alongside his sleeping lover. 

"Babe.." Eliott stirred, pinching the bridge of his nose with a yawn before glancing upwards. Lucas had turned away, not wanting Eliott to see him in such a hideous state. Red, puffy eyes and a runny nose did not make for a pretty sight. 

Eliott furrowed his brows, propping himself up on his elbow. "Hey, look at me."

Lucas hesitated. He could easily lie about the situation and pass it off as just a sickness coming on, or maybe a text from his mother. Goodness, why did he even consider the possibility of lying to the only one that would ever love him? 

The thought arose an audible cry to which Eliott instantly responded to, shifting in front of Lucas to see his heartbroken expression. The sight of his boyfriend so broken made Eliott's heart break a little too. 

"I'm-I'm sorry," Lucas whimpered, his eyes glossed over from tears, "P-Please just t-turn on the.."

Lucas didn't have to finish his sentence before the lamp was flipped on by a very concerned Eliott, who this time made no attempt to mock the boy for his fear of the dark.

"Hey, hey, shh," he cooed, wrapping his arms around Lucas' petite frame while gently swaying them back and forth. 

He could feel the wetness of Lucas' cheeks press against his skin with the flutter of his eyelashes. He was a beautiful creature, but even the most beautiful of beings weren't perfect. Nobody was, and Eliott understood that. That was nothing to be ashamed of.

He began tracing shapes on the back of Lucas' shoulder blades, trying his best to absentmindedly comfort the one he loved. 

"Nightmare?" He asked, the mellow familiarity of his voice causing Lucas to melt even more into his arms. He felt a nod against his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucas nodded again and Eliott gave him all the time he needed to collect himself before he began speaking.

“Everyone.. Manon, Yann, Basile.. You,” he paused, sniffling, “you guys hated me. A-And my father kept telling me how I was such a failure. I hate it because it’s true.”

Lucas sobbed and buried his head further into Eliott’s shoulder, grasping desperately onto his lover’s limbs like a koala. 

“Baby..” Eliott sighed, “none of that is true. I love you so much I can’t even explain it. Manon and Yann and whoever else truly care about you too. They’re always there for you when you need them because you’re their friend, Lucas. Not a failure.”

“I-I don’t know,” Lucas replied after a moment. “They could be lying.”

To that, Eliott kissed the side of his neck and slowly but surely trailed kiss after kiss along Lucas’ jaw, then his cheeks, and finally his lips. Their foreheads rested together and Eliott’s lips quirked into a smile.

“Well, I’m fucking crazy for you, Lucas Lallemant.”

Lucas giggled at the bluntness of his words, leaning forward for another kiss to which Eliott happily returned. “I really love you, okay?” he said.

Lucas nodded, glancing at their intertwined hands resting on their laps. “Thank you,” he smiled, “can we cuddle?”

Without a word, Eliott tugged the sleepy boy down beside him and enveloped him with the plush blankets and his arms. Lucas’ back pressed against his muscled chest, his waist strongly secured. He felt extremely safe and so, so loved, a feeling knew he would relish for his entire life.

“Goodnight, Eli.”

“Sleep well, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also, chapter two of Home will be released later today/tonight, so stay tuned!


End file.
